


cut to the feeling

by whitew0rms



Series: hear the grass grow [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, More Dadvid fic I guess!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitew0rms/pseuds/whitew0rms
Summary: In the middle of the living room, in their little cramped apartment, David and Jasper were dancing together, huge smiles on their faces. They were jumping around, shaking their hips, and generally looking ridiculous.Or, music in the Camp family home.





	cut to the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, these were some little snippets that I couldn't fit into the main fic, but I thought were pretty sweet, and I wanted to share with y'all!

i.

Max was sitting in his room, half heartedly scrolling through instagram, and feeling bored when the sound of clapping in loud music started playing in the living room. Max sat up, and get off his bed, raising his eyebrow inquisitively. The rooms at Jasper and David’s weren’t perfectly soundproof, which meant he sometimes hard the low rumble of David and Jasper talking in the living room at night after he went to bed, and it normally made him smile.

Today however, what he could hear was loud pop music. It had to be David, as in the only thing Max had heard Jasper listening to in the month he’d been living with him was Steely Dan, and Max didn’t know if Jasper even knew music that wasn’t Steely Dan.

He opened his door tentatively, trying to keep himself quiet as he walked towards the living room, phone in his hands. And then he beamed

‘ _I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling_ ’ blasted loudly through the room ‘ _I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone_ ’ as David had no doubt put Carly Rae Jepsen on the sound system. But that wasn’t what made Max smile.

In the middle of the living room, in their little cramped apartment, David and Jasper were dancing together, huge smiles on their faces. They were jumping around, shaking their hips, and generally looking ridiculous. Max giggled quietly, opening snapchat on his phone, and filming the two dancing around and captioning it ‘my lame gay dads’. He added it to his story, sending it to Neil and Nikki privately as well.

He then slipped his phone into his pocket and walked a bit closer to David and Jasper as the song switched to another Carly Rae Jepsen song. David noticed Max finally, and beamed, dancing his way over to him and pulled him over, taking both his hands and swinging him around while Max giggled despite himself.

Max felt like he could get used to this.

ii.

“Max,” Max awoke to David knocking on his door and talking to him through the closed door. “Wake up, you gotta get ready for school! Jasper’s driving us today, and you need to have breakfast! It’s the most important meal of the day! Me and Jasper are having oatmeal, do you want some?” David would just keep talking forever if Max and Jasper didn’t talk occasionally.

Max grumbled, and rolled over in his bed, before sitting up and facing the door. He rubbed some sleep from his eyes.

“Can I have maple syrup in my oatmeal?” He yelled.

“Sure thing, Max! Just today though, as a special treat! It’s unhealthy to have that much sugar everyday!” David continued rambling, but he got fainter and fainter, as he presumably went to make Max some oatmeal.

Max stared at the ceiling for a second, wondering how this was his life. Then he got up and got dressed, wearing the jeans David had bought him, and the big cozy black hoodie Jasper had bought him. It was much softer than his blue hoodie had ever been.

As Max wandered down the hallway to the kitchen, he could hear faint music, along with Jasper warbling along.

He walked into the kitchen, to find David sitting at the breakfast bar, with a cup of coffee and a granola bar, smiling indulgently at Jasper as he yelled incomprehensibly along to the music and stirred oatmeal.

“This doesn’t sound like Steely Dan.” Max said, cocking an eyebrow at David as he sat down next to him. “What gives?”

“Hey!” interjected Jasper. “I do know music that isn’t Steely Dan! It’s just Steely Dan are the best.” He was pouring the oatmeal into three bowls, before drizzling the one in the middle with maple syrup, and putting blueberries on top of all three.

“It was a They Might Be Giants morning apparently, and since I’ve been playing so much Carly Rae Jepsen lately, I’ve been told I have to let him play this.” David said, as he passed Jasper three spoons, and Jasper stuck them in the bowls, before placing them in front of David and Max, and finally sitting down next to Max.

“Sometimes, you just need to listen to that good alternative rock, Max.” Jasper said, spooning porridge into his mouth, as They Might be Giants warbled about a blue canary. “If the urge hits you, you follow that urge.”

Max nodded sleepily. It made sense that Jasper was just as much a weirdo as David, but in different ways.

“Eat up, Max! You’ve got a long day ahead of you at your new school, lots of new friends to make! Plus, don’t forget class with me!” David said.

“First of all, I already know Max and Nikki so I don’t see why I need anymore friends, and secondly, I will never forget that I will have class with you. I will also never forgive you for signing me up for class with you.” Max said, but he was smiling, and he was pretty sure David knew that he didn’t mean anything by it.

The argument, as fake as it was, still lasted until they left to drive to school.

iii.

Max was lying on the couch, using Mop as a pillow, and listening to his playlist of musical soundtracks. He normally was a bit embarrassed about it, he always felt like people would judge him for liking musicals. His parents certainly never liked it when he played musicals at home.

But Jasper and David were out, at least for a little while, and for now it was just Max and Mop, and Max’s tunes.

He was doing his Math homework begrudgingly, in the knowledge that David and Jasper would actually check, and it was easier to just get it done than deal with the fight, while tapping along to the soundtrack to The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee. The second act was just beginning when the door to the apartment opened, and Max jumped up, startling Mop, who woofled softly behind him.

“Oh, uh, hi guys” Max said, horribly aware that his music was still playing, and that it was probably annoying Jasper and David. “I was just about to turn off the music, I lost track of time, uh, sorry.” He shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Why would you need to turn the music off?” David said, smiling, as he pulled his coat off. Jasper hummed in agreement. “It’s the family room, we all play our own music in here, and you get to play your own music too!”

“I fucking know, David!” The swear came out without intention, and David let it slide. “It’s just- I know not everyone likes musicals. My parents certainly didn’t. So like, I can turn it off.”

Jasper picked his book off the coffee table, and sat down on the arm chair, clearly settling in.

“I’m sure you don’t like all my music, eh?” Jasper said, and Max shook his head aggresively.

“Hell no.”

“Well, if you can tolerate Steely Dan, I’m sure no one here has any objections to some musicals, Max.” David chimed in, heading to the kitchen to do the prep work for dinner.

“Uh, okay. But seriously, I can turn it off at anytime.” Max said, sitting back down on the couch next to Mop.

“Don’t worry about it, Max. It’s just family here.” Jasper said, clearly checked out of the conversation.

“Huh” Max said. He guessed it was.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, chat with me on sadhors.tumblr.com !


End file.
